Take A Chance On Me
by MoonlightAngel83
Summary: Jake and Theresa decided to get a divorce because they just don't love each other anymore. A new girl moved Colorado Springs named Janetta Juliette Kenyon. Janetta and Jake fall in love with each other but there's a big age gap between them.
1. Just Don’t Feel The Love Anymore

Chapter 1  
Just Don't Feel The Love Anymore

One day a beautiful younger lady named Janetta Kenyon moved to Colorado Springs with her family. Janetta decided to check out the town. Janetta starts walking along where Dr. Mike's office is. Michaela is just leaving for her lunch break and seen Janetta. Michaela walks over to Janetta.  
"Hi there, I'm Dr. Michaela Quinn." Michaela said.  
"My name is Janetta Juliette Kenyon but I prefer to be called Jane." Janetta replied.  
"It's nice too meet and welcome to Colorado Springs." Michaela said.  
Sully walked over to them and wrapped his around Michaela. Janetta looked at Sully than at Michaela.  
"Is he your husband?" Janetta asked.  
"Yes he is and his name is Sully." Michaela answered.  
Sully looks at Janetta.  
"Who are you?" Sully asked.  
"My name is Janetta Juliette Kenyon but I prefer to be called Jane and "I just moved here today with my family." Janetta answered.  
All of a sudden Teresa ran by in tears. Michaela looked at Sully.  
"What do you think that was all about?" Michaela asked.  
"I'm not sure." Sully answered.  
Michaela runs after Teresa.  
"Teresa wait up." Michaela yelled.  
Teresa stopped and turned just as Michaela caught up to her.  
"Why are you following me?" Teresa asked in tears.  
"I want to know what's wrong with you." Michaela answered.  
"Jake and I got into a fight." Teresa said.  
"About what?" Michaela asked.  
"He's just been so rude and nasty lately. I thought he loved me I heard in his sleep and she said that he wanted to be dead." Teresa answered.  
"I can't believe Jake would say something like that." Michaela said.  
"Well he does." Teresa replied.  
Michaela sighed.  
"Why I am getting the feeling that there's more to this than meets the eye?" Michaela asked.  
"Alright you want the truth well I just don't feel the same about Jake that I did the past." Teresa answered.  
"What are you going to do about it?" Michaela asked.  
"The only I can think of is to divorce him and move away from here." Teresa answered.  
Jake suddenly appeared.  
"Teresa, I said I was sorry and it won't happen again." Jake said.  
"Jake, stop lying because I know that it will happen again and I'm not putting up with anymore." Teresa replied.  
"What do you mean?" Jake asked.  
"I mean I don't want to be married to you anymore." Teresa answered.  
"Why not?" Jake asked.  
"I just don't love you like I use to." Teresa answered.  
"To tell the truth I don't love you like I use to either." Jake said.  
Teresa sighed.  
"Alright than let's go fix this." Teresa replied.  
Jake and Teresa go down the town hall and get divorced. Teresa packed up her stuff and left Colorado Springs for good. A few hours later it's nighttime in Colorado Springs. Jake is dreaming about finding some else. Michaela and Sully are sleeping in each other's embrace. Janetta is dreaming of finding someone to love.


	2. Falling Madly In Love

Chapter 2  
Falling Madly In Love

It's the next day. Janetta walks to Michaela's clinic and knocks on the door. Michaela opens the door.  
"Good morning Jane." Michaela said.  
Janetta sighed than sits on the steps going into the clinic.  
"Yeah it might be for you." Janetta replied.  
"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Michaela asked.  
Janetta sighed.  
"I just want to have someone that loves me like Sully loves you that's all." Janetta answered.  
Michaela sits down next Janetta.  
"Have ever been in love?" Michaela asked.  
"Yes I have but it never last long because they all end up cheating on me or falling out of love with me." Janetta answered.  
Jake walks over to them.  
"Good morning Dr. Mike." Jake said.  
Michaela smiles. Janetta looks at Jake and falls madly in love with him.  
"Morning Jake." Michaela replied.  
Jake notices Janetta and looks at Michaela.  
"Who is this sitting beside you?" Jake asked.  
"This is Janetta Juliette Kenyon but she prefers to be called Jane and she just moved here with family." Michaela answered.  
"Hi Jane, my name is Jake Jesse Slicker." Jake said.  
"It nice to meet you." Janetta replied.  
Jake walks off. Janetta watches Jake go. Michaela notices Janetta watching Jake.  
"Do you like him?" Michaela asked.  
"That won't be the word that I would choose." Janetta answered.  
"Are you in love with him?" Michaela asked.  
"Yes I am." Janetta answered.  
"Well you're in luck." Michaela said.  
Janetta looks at Michaela.  
"What do you mean I'm in luck?" Janetta asked.  
"Jake and his wife Teresa got divorced yesterday so he's single now." Michaela answered.  
"Why did the get divorced?" Janetta asked.  
"They just didn't love each other anymore." Michaela answered.  
Michaela gets to her feet and goes inside her clinic. Janetta sighs than starts to sing "Holding Out For A Hero" by Bonnie Tyler.  
_Doo doo doo doooo__  
__Doo doo doo doooo__  
__Doo doo doo doooo__  
__Aaahhh __  
__Aaahhh__  
__Where have all the good men gone__  
__And where are all the gods?__  
__Where's the street-wise Hercules__  
__To fight the rising odds?__  
__Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?__  
__Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need__  
__I need a hero__  
__I'm holding out for at hero 'till the end of the night__  
__He's gotta be strong__  
__And he's gotta be fast__  
__And he's gotta be fresh from the fight__  
__I need a hero__  
__I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light__  
__He's gotta be sure__  
__And it's gotta be soon__  
__And he's gotta be larger than life__  
__Larger than life__  
__Doo doo doo doooo__  
__Doo doo doo doooo__  
__Doo doo doo doooo__  
__Aaahhh__  
__Aaahhh__  
__Somewhere after midnight__  
__In my wildest fantasy__  
__Somewhere just beyond my reach__  
__There's someone reaching back for me__  
__Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat__  
__It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet__  
__I need a hero__  
__I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night__  
__He's gotta be strong__  
__And he's gotta be fast__  
__And he's gotta be fresh from the fight__  
__I need a hero__  
__I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light__  
__He's gotta be sure__  
__And it's gotta be soon__  
__And he's gotta be larger than life__  
__I need a hero__  
__I'm holding out for at hero 'till the the end of the night__  
__Up where the mountains meet the heavens above__  
__Out where the lightning splits the sea__  
__I could swear there is someone somewhere__  
__Watching me__  
__Through the wind and the chill and the rain__  
__And the storm and the flood__  
__I can feel his approach__  
__Like a fire in my blood__  
__I need a hero__  
__I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night__  
__He's gotta be strong__  
__And he's gotta be fast__  
__And he's gotta be fresh from the fight__  
__I need a hero__  
__I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light__  
__He's gotta be sure__  
__And it's gotta be soon__  
__And he's gotta be larger than life__  
__I need a hero __  
__I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night__  
__He's gotta be strong__  
__And he's gotta be fast__  
__And he's gotta be fresh from the fight__  
__I need a hero__  
__I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light__  
__He's gotta be sure__  
__And he's gotta be soon__  
__And he's gotta be larger than life__  
__I need a hero__  
__I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night_  
Jake hears Janetta singing but he's not sure who it is at first. Janetta sighed again and starts to sing "There's A Hero" by Billy Gilman.  
_There's a flower in the smallest garden__  
__Reaching for the light__  
__There's a candle in the darkest corner__  
__Conquering the night__  
__There is amazing strength In a willing hand__  
__There are victories__  
__That you've never planned__  
__There's a hero__  
__In everybody's heart__  
__There's a fire inside of everybody__  
__Burning clear & bright__  
__There's a power in the faintest heartbeat__  
__That cannot be denied__  
__Go on and trust yourself__  
__You can ride the wind__  
__You're gonna take your dreams__  
__Where they've never been__  
__There's a hero In everybody's heart__  
__Go on and trust yourself__  
__You can ride the wind__  
__You're gonna take your dreams__  
__Where they've never been__  
__There's a hero in everybody's heart__  
__There's a hero in everybody's heart_  
Jake follows the singing to where Janetta is. Jake hides close by Janetta but out of sight. Janetta starts to sing "Beautiful Soul" by Jesse McCartney.  
_I don't want another pretty face__  
__I don't want just anyone to hold__  
__I don't want my love to go to waste__  
__I want you and your beautiful soul__  
__You're the one I wanna chase__  
__You're the one I wanna hold__  
__I won't let another minute go to waste__  
__I want you and your beautiful soul__  
__I know that you are something special__  
__To you, I'd be always faithful__  
__I want to be__  
__What you always needed__  
__Then I'll hope you see the heart in me__  
__I don't want another pretty face__  
__I don't want just anyone to hold__  
__I don't want my love to go to waste__  
__I want you and your beautiful soul__  
__You're the one I wanna chase__  
__You're the one I wanna hold__  
__I won't let another minute go to waste__  
__I want you and your beautiful soul__  
__Your beautiful soul, yeah__  
__You might need time to think it over__  
__But I'm just fine moving forward__  
__I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance__  
__I'll never make you cry c'mon let's try__  
__I don't want another pretty face__  
__I don't want just anyone to hold__  
__I don't want my love to go to waste__  
__I want you and your beautiful soul__  
__You're the one I wanna chase__  
__You're the one I wanna hold__  
__I won't let another minute go to waste__  
__I want you and your beautiful soul__  
__Am I crazy for wanting you__  
__Maybe do you think you could want me too__  
__I don't wanna waste your time__  
__Do you see things the way I do__  
__I just wanna know that you feel it too__  
__There is nothing left to hide__  
__I don't want another pretty face__  
__I don't want just anyone to hold__  
__I don't want my love to go to waste__  
__I want you and your beautiful soul__  
__You're the one I wanna chase__  
__You're the one I wanna hold__  
__I won't let another minute go to waste__  
__I want you and your soul__  
__I don't want another pretty face__  
__I don't want just anyone to hold__  
__I don't want my love to go to waste__  
__I want you and your beautiful soul__  
__Beautiful soul, yeah__  
__Oh, yeah__  
__Your beautiful soul, yeah_  
Jake's mouth drops open in shock.  
"Wow she has the voice of an angel." Jake said.  
Hank sneaks up behind Jake.  
"What are you doing?" Hank asked.  
Jake screams.  
"Hank don't sneak up on me." Jake answered.  
"You didn't answer my question." Hank said.  
"I was listening to the new girl singing." Jake replied.  
"What new girl?" Hank asked.  
"Her name is Janetta Juliette Kenyon but she prefers to be called Jane." Jake answered.  
"Where is she?" Hank asked.  
"She's over there." Jake answered as he points to Janetta.  
Hank looks at where Jake is pointing.  
"Wow she's beautiful." Hank said.  
"Hank, you're married remember you can't say those things." Jake replied.  
"Well so are." Hank said.  
"There's where you're wrong." Jake replied.  
"What do you mean?" Hank asked.  
"Teresa and I got a divorce yesterday because we just didn't love each other like we use to." Jake answered.  
"Where is Teresa?" Hank asked.  
"She left Colorado Springs forever." Jake answered.  
"That means you have nobody now." Hank said.  
Jake smiled a little.  
"I know that but there is someone that I kind of like." Jake replied.  
"Who might that be?" Hank asked.  
"I'd rather not say just yet." Jake answered.  
Jake walks off. Hank just stands there looking at the spot where Jake just was. Horace walks over to Hank.  
"What are you looking at?" Horace asked.  
"I'm looking at the place where Jake was just standing." Hank answered.  
"Where did he go?" Horace asked.  
"I don't know." Hank answered.  
Horace sighed.  
"I heard that Teresa and Jake got a divorce." Horace said.  
"Well you heard right because they did and Jake is in love with someone else already but he won't tell who it is." Hank replied.  
Horace sighed again than returns to Myra and Samantha. Jake is sitting outside the Gold Nugget. Sully walks over to Jake and sits down next to him.  
"What's wrong with you?" Sully asked.  
"I can't stop thinking about someone." Jake answered.  
"Who can't you stop thinking?" Sully asked.  
"The new girl Janetta." Jake answered.  
"Do you like her?" Sully asked.  
"Yeah I do ever since I heard her singing early and she has the voice of an angel." Jake answered.  
"Are you going to tell her how you feel?" Sully asked.  
"Yeah I will eventually but not right at this moment." Jake answered.  
Sully smiled than leaves to find Michaela. Jake spots Janetta looking all sad. Jake gets to his feet and walks over to her.  
"Is something wrong?" Jake asked.  
"Yeah there is because I know that my father won't like it when he finds out that I'm in love with a guy that's older than me." Janetta answered.  
"Why do you say that?" Jake asked.  
"He's very strict when it comes to any of his children being in love with someone older than them." Janetta answered.  
"How old are you anyway?" Jake asked.  
"I'm 25 years old." Janetta answered.  
"How old is the guy that you're in love with?" Jake asked.  
"I'm not sure but I haven't had the nerve to ask him." Janetta answered.  
"Well I'm sure that he won't mind if you did." Jake said.  
"How old are you?" Janetta asked.  
"I'm 38 years old." Jake answered.  
Janetta sighs.  
"I should be getting home otherwise my father will be having a fit." Janetta said.  
Jake smiled.  
"I'll see you around." Jake replied.  
Janetta smiled than gets up and heads home. Janetta walks through the door just as her father Marco appears.  
"Where have you been?" Marco asked.  
"I was in town getting to know the townspeople a little more." Janetta answered.  
Janetta walks up to her room and falls onto the bed. Janetta's mother Kenisha is walking by the door. Kenisha walks into Janetta's bedroom and sits down on the bed.  
"Is something bothering you honey?" Kenisha asked.  
Janetta nods her head. Janetta gets to her feet and closes her bedroom door than joins her mother on her bed again.  
"I'm in love with the mayor of Colorado Springs Jake Slicker." Janetta answered.  
"What's so bad about that sweetie?" Kenisha asked.  
"He's 13 years old than me so there's no way that dad will let me go out with him." Janetta answered.  
"I'll deal with your father when he finds out." Kenisha said.  
"Thanks mom you're the greatest." Janetta replied as she gives her mother a hug.  
Kenisha smiles than leaves Janetta's bedroom. A few hours later Janetta falls asleep dreaming of being Jake's girlfriend. Jake is sleeping in his bed dreaming of making Janetta his girlfriend. Sully and Michaela are sleeping in each other's embrace.


End file.
